Be just or Be Dead
by Lainedy
Summary: Una historia alterna de GG.Ky Kiske, el gran maestre de la orden de la justicia divina ha muerto. Sus enemigos buscan apoderarse de todo aquello que solia pertenecerle..pero se encuentran que Ky no murio y esta dispuesto a castigar a todos aquellos que de


Mmm...podriamso decir que es un original, pero cada cierto tiempo iran apareciendo personajes del Guilty Gear. Es una historia alterna, ambientada en un tiempo mas o menso como la edad media.

Be just or Be dead.

capitulo 1

La luz de la luna delinea el contorno de un señorial castillo, rodeado de verdes campos y rubios trigales. Todo parece estar dormido, exceptuando por las titilantes llamas de los puestos de vigilancia ubicados en unas torres que bordean todo el feudo. Además de esas luces, una mortecina luz dorada sale de una de las ventanas del castillo. Alguien aun se encuentra despierto y se asoma a la ventana. La suave brisa del campo le da de lleno en el rostro, mientras la figura sonríe. Pronto regresa al interior, cepillando su largo cabello rubio, mientras la luz de un candelabro se ocupa de arrancarle unos cuantos destellos dorados y plateados. La luz juega con la sombras, delineando la silueta de la figura, con graciosas curvas y delicado aspecto. Acercándose a su tocador, deja el cepillo sobre el y abre una caja de música. Una melodía empieza a salir de ella, diferente a cualquier melodía. Ella la escucha con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada dulce acorde de ella, mientras los recuerdos de su infancia la envuelven como un sutil perfume. Risas, juegos, un jardín lleno de fragantes flores y la sonrisa de su padre.  
Su padre…como lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sus caricias en su cabello, la mirada de sus ojos azules, claros como cristales y transparentes como un lago. Extrañaba sus enseñanzas y su compañía, incluso extrañaba los duros entrenamientos a los que se sometía para volverse una gran espadachín, como él.

- Papá… - inconcientemente, esta palabra salió de sus labios y un velo de tristeza nubló su mirada.

Recordaba la noticia como si se la hubiesen dado un instante antes. Su padre había muerto en batalla, una emboscada había tomado por sorpresa a la Orden y el había peleado bravamente hasta el final. Desde ese entonces tanto ella como su madre habían cambiado radicalmente. Ella se convirtió en una joven introvertida y solitaria, todo lo contrario a lo que había sido de niña. Su madre perdió la alegría de vivir y se había convertido en una matrona silenciosa y enfermiza. Su belleza, lozana y radiante, había pasado a ser la de una muñeca de porcelana, frágil como el cristal. Se dirigió hacia su cama y se arrodilló. Busco a tientas debajo y saco algo largo envuelto en un lienzo de lino. Desenvolvió el objeto con cuidado, revelando una espada magnífica, con un par de zafiros incrustados en ambos lados de la empuñadura, de un metal tan brillante que incluso con la poca luz del recinto, brillaba como si estuviese bajo el sol pleno.  
La observó durante un momento, antes de empuñarla y lanzar un sablazo a un enemigo imaginario. "Realmente es una espada magnifica" pensó para sí, antes de colocarla con delicadeza sobre su cama. La caja de música tocaba sus últimos acordes con desgano. La doncella se acercó a ella y volvió a darle cuerda. El sonido de la música volvió a llenar la habitación, y la doncella empezó a danzar, dando vueltas sobre si misma, llevada tan solo pro el sentimiento que esa musica le inspiraba, sin pensar en otra cosa, volando junto a sus recuerdos, sintiendo los calidos rayos del sol y la brisa vespertina, de una tarde de verano. Sus pasos eran suaves, para evitar despertar a su madre, quien dormía en la habitación contigua.

Un ruido de cascos la sacó de su ensoñación. Se asomó a la ventana para averiguar quien provocaba ese ruido, y al salir, la brisa nocturna meció sus cabellos, con delicadeza.  
Un mensajero corría con celeridad, y en el rostro se le reflejaba una gran angustia, a pesar de hallarse aún a una distancia considerable del castillo. Los guardias bajaron a su encuentro, presurosos.  
El mensajero se detuvo en la puerta y exclamó a grandes voces.

-¡Debo hablar con la señora! Es una situación de urgencia...dejadme pasar, se los ruego! – el mensajero sacó un sobre de sus desgastados ropajes y la agitó en el aire – Milady debe estar al tanto de esta noticia! Es sobre el señor!


End file.
